Transrella
by Soundblast1
Summary: This is another Cinderella story but it's of Jazz and Prowl. (P.S. I did this as a modernization for a School project) Please Read and revew.


Jazz sat energon tree as he watched clouds over head float on by without a care in the world. Well at least for now. He had to stay close to the house in case his step brothers were calling for him to do something they were too lazy to do themselves. Other than that they shouldn't bother him do to he had gotten all of the choirs done for the day. He cleaned the house, feed the animals, picked the energon for his 'Brothers' to consume for the day, done the dishes, and finally trended to his small crystal garden. It was about noon when he had finished do to his 'family' was still asleep.

Jazz loved his small garden just because he and his sire had planted it when he was very young. His sire thought it would help Jazz learn responsibility and it would make the backyard look nicer. There were many types of crystals in the garden. They were many types of colors and types. Jazz knew how to get the crystals to grow their best and how long it would take them to bloom. How much water they needed and how much light they needed to flourish. Jazz took pride in his garden. It was the only thing that could make his life better.

"Jazz," an angry voice called from within the home that Jazz knew that his peace and quiet.

"Coming," Jazz yelled back as he jumped out of the tree.

When he got into the house he saw that there were new dishes, something spilled on the floor, the glass chest board pieces were all on the floor, and there were even more dirt and grime on the floor than when Jazz went out in the morning.

"What is it you need Tracks," Jazz sighed as he knew what it was that he wanted.

"I want you to clean this mess the YOU have made this morning," replied his step brother.

"Yes Tracks," Jazz replied as he when to go grab the cleaning supplies.

"And one more thing," Tracks said as Jazz looked over his shoulder, "I want it cleaned up before two O'clock," the mech smiled when he saw Jazz look at him weird. "I'm having some gests over and I don't want a messy house."

"Of course," Jazz sighed in reply as he when to work.

"Your high honor sir are you sure it would be wise to force you creation into a bonding," Mirage asked as he fallowed the king around the large castle.

"Yes it's about time he settled down and had some sparklings of his own," King Kup replied as he when to go look for said creation.

"But what if it wasn't what Primus would have wanted for your creation," Mirage replied as they kept up their search for the young prince but having no luck in doing so.

"I don't care if it isn't what Primus would wanted for my creation," Kup snapped at his adviser.

"You know he may resent you for doing this," the young nobleman replied.

"I don't care. I want to see my grand-sparklings before I return to the well of all sparks," Kup replied as he stomped off into his creation's room. "Where is he," Kup was silenced when he saw the rope hanging out of the window.

"What's wrong sir," Mirage asked as he got into the room and was pointed to the rope. "Oh… How about we try a different approach sir?"

"Like what," Kup snapped as he looked out of the window to see if he could get a glimpse of his creation.

"How about we throw a big party and invite all of the people in the kingdom," Mirage replied as Kup found no trace of the mech.

"Hmm… That might work," the green king thought as he walked out of the room.

Prowl walked into the small club that he had been going to for a few years now. He had been going the small club just because of one of the weekend singers he had been really enjoying to listening to. He had always wanted to meet the mech but after the mech sang he left right after. He could never get the chance to meet the mech but he wouldn't give up a chance to.

Prowl sat down in his usual chair in the far right corner from the stage with his usual low-grade energon. He liked to stay off to the side so no one would recognized him but the owner of the club knew he was always there on the weekends. The club owner would bring Prowl his energon personally instead of having one of the servers take it to him. Prowl sat enjoying the other singers but the one he was waiting to hear was a no show for the night. He went home disappointed but unseen by the normal mechs and femmes. He took the back allies to stay out of sight and it was a shorter way back to the castle.

When he got back to where he knew were the rope to his room hung he was puzzled to see no sign of the rope. He looked to see if it had fallen to the ground but with no luck. "Great," Prowl sighed as he headed for the back doors to the kitchen. He had a feeling that his father had found out that he left the castle compound without any guards to escort him. It was time to face the music and not the good kind.

Jazz was looking out the small window of the attic loft that he called his room. It wasn't the niece place to sleep but at least he had a safe place to relax. Too bad he couldn't play his music and it was too late to go out to the small club that he liked to go to sing. He didn't care if he got paid to sing or not he did it just because he loved to sing. A sigh of frustration flowed over Jazz as he went too lied back down on his bed. He wished he could just go and be a musician but he didn't have the time or credits to do so.

Jazz looked over to the small cluster crystal that was in a small pot next to the window. It was a rare type of crystals that were all but depleted. It's blue, red, and greenish colors were greatly admired by all who seen them. Jazz's sire had gotten them when Jazz was very young and told him to keep them safe when he was gone. The crystals grow slowly but the more it grew the more elegant it looked.

"Jazz," came Tracks voice from down at the base of the steps. "Get down here and clean this mess up," and with that Jazz got up and headed down the steps to clean the mess up from 'there guests'.

"Coming," Jazz called as he got the cleaning supplies on the why down.

The next day Jazz had gotten the mail and saw the King's stamp on the front saying that it was important. Taking it inside he handed it to his step-creator and headed off to finish his chores. He paid no mind to when his step-creator and his step brothers wailed with joy. He didn't really care until they came in to the living room and waved the letter around.

"Do you see what this is," Tracks said in a gloating tone as he shoved the paper into Jazz's face.

"A letter," Jazz replied coolly as he moved the paper out of his face and kept cleaning.

"Yes and no," Star said as she sat down on the sofa and Jazz waited for her to elaborate his step-creator meant. "It's an invitation to a royal party tomorrow night."

"Good for you," Jazz replied as he kept cleaning trying to not care about a stupid party that he knew he wouldn't be allowed to attend.

"It is good for us," Tracks replied in a smug tone as he and his brother Hound left the room and Star fallowed.

When Jazz finished his choirs he was forced to go shopping with his brothers to get new paints, cleaners and other little things that would make them look good for the party. Jazz had to carry all of their things as they want along. Around about lunch time he had found a small shop selling unusual things and whet in when his brothers had sat down on a bench in the park. He looked at all of the unusual items in the shop until he saw what he thought to be a new visor. It was an aurora blue color and it looked like it would still work nicely. The one Jazz had now had cracks, chips, and was about to shut down all together. He had picked up the small device with interest and walked over to the clerk to pay for the new visor. He had just enough credits to pay for it as he turned to leave the shop he saw that his brothers had yet again ditched him in a public place.

It took Jazz a good hour to get back home to find that his brothers were there looking at all of their new trinkets. He placed the rest of their things that he had been charging next to the table and went up to his room. Once he had closed the door and locked it he took out the new visor and tried it on. It fit nicely and had adjusted itself to help fit his needed sight.

"Nice," a voice called from the window and Jazz turned around to see it was the twins.

"Thanks Sunny," Jazz replied as Sunstreaker and sideswipe climb throw the window. "It just cost me about all of my credits."

"Ya well hopefully it works," Sideswipe said as he held up his hand.

"It seems to be working nicely," Jazz replied with a shrug.

"Hay are you going to the royal party," Sunstreaker asked as he looked more closely at the visor that his friend was wearing.

"Na," Jazz replied as he looked over to the small crystal that sat on the window sill.

"Well that sucks," Sideswipe replied as Jazz shrugged. "But you have to go."

"I can't I'm not allowed to go to the party," Jazz clarified to his friends.

"Star again," Sideswipe asked bluntly.

"Who else," Jazz asked as he looked back to his friends.

"Well the visor is just a bit off but it seems to stay alright," Sunstreaker said as he stepped away from his friend as Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Plus it matches your paint job."

"Everything has to match don't they," Sideswipe asked as he laid down on his friends bed.

"Yes they do and it just doesn't look right if you don't match things," Sunstreaker replied in a smug tone.

"JAZZ," an all too familiar voice of Tracks called out from down the steps.

"It seems I have to go," Jazz said as he started to head over to the stairs.

"Alright then," Sideswipe replied as he watched his friend disappear down the steps.

"You know were making him go right," Sunstreaker asked his brother.

"Oh ya," Sideswipe replied with a devilish grin.

Prowl watched as mechs and femmes were quickly placing party decorations around the ball room. Oh how he hated Mirage right now for even suggesting that they throw a party. Prowl's attention was quickly pulled away from the decorators when he spotted his sire among the crowd heading towards him. He quickly ran off into the nearest hall way trying to escape his very angry sire. He just barely got out of sight. He kept walking down the hall until he came to the fairly large garden that his carrier had insisted on having. It was a great place to just sit and relax when he had nothing better to do. He sat down on a bench on the more inner area of the garden next to a large fountain. Prowl sat there until his sire had found him and dragged him off to get ready for the party.

Jazz had finished his chores early just to end up helping his step-carrier and step-brothers get ready for the party. When they had finally left Jazz had to take a moment to let his systems settle from all of Tracks yelling at him of no real reason. Jazz was happy that he could just rest for a little while that was until a knock at the door.

"Great they forgot something," Jazz muttered to himself as he got the door but was surprised to see his friends standing there at his door.

"Sup Jazz," Sideswipe asked with a head nod as he pushed past his friend.

"Sideswipe help me out here," Sunstreaker yelled at his twin as he walked in the room carrying a large box.

"Why? You're the one who decided to bring all of that stuff," Sideswipe replied as Sunstreaker put the box on the ground and glared at his brother.

"What's going on," Jazz asked as he looked at his friends and the box.

"You're going to the party," the twins declared in unison.

"But…"

"No if and's or buts Jazz you're going and that's final," Sunstreaker replied as he pulled some brushes and paint out of the box. It took about twenty minutes to get the base coat and two more coats of paint and dry. Sideswipe had insisted that Jazz were his new visor and some other things that would make him more presentable for the royal party. Jazz kept asking if it was too much for just a party but kept getting the same reply. "No it's barely enough," Sunstreaker would snap at him as Jazz kept thinking his friend was nuts. In the end of getting ready Jazz had gotten a brighter white and a more sleek looking black paint on his frame, and was polished with a nice shine.

"Wow Jazz you look good," Sideswipe said as he stepped back from his friend to get a better look.

"Ahh…thanks," Jazz replied as he looked in the mirror.

"Good!? Just **GOOD**," Sunstreaker said as he glared at his brother," HE LOOKS FAN-FRAGING-TASTIC!"

Jazz could only laugh at how Sunstreaker always flipped out when someone just called his work 'good'. He was a painter and it was his job to make wonderful art for the rich higher uppers. If you told him his work was 'good' he'd flip out on you in an instant.

"It's better than I could have done," Jazz replied as he tried to calm his yellow friend down.

"I know," Sunstreaker said bluntly, "Now let's get your sorry aft out of here and into that party.

"Fine," Jazz replied with a grin.

The party had been only an hour and a half in and Prowl was ready to make a run for the door. Too bad for him his sire was keeping a close and watchful optic on him. Prowl sighed as he was drug around by verse of mechs and femmes around the room to meet there creations. Prowl knew why his sire had wanted him to go to the party and why he was throwing one in the first place. It was all just to find him a sparkmate that he really didn't want to have. He would be forced to choose someone by the end of the night that he would have to bond with just because his sire was forcing him to. When Prowl had finally ditched his sire in the large crowd he saw a mech he knew but he didn't really know. It was the singer form the small club. He seemed to be talking to two other mechs that were next to him. Prowl had the mind to go and talk to the mech but was distracted by his sire walking somewhat close to the mech.

Jazz felt out of place in the large room of high class mechs and femmes. He had gotten annoyed that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ditched him to keep an optic on his family's whereabouts in the large room. Jazz had wondered of toward the tables full of refreshments. There were versus types of energon on the tables as well as goodies. Jazz had eaten about for different types of goodies and was about to choose another when a large mech approached him from behind.

"I suggest that you try the blue ones," the mech said as he reached over to grab one.

"Ahm… thanks," Jazz replied as he took one too try.

"Have I seen you before," the mech asked as he stood back up. Jazz felt his spark clench at the comment but he didn't dare look up at the mech. "I know your that mech that sings at the Pub on the weekends," the mech in a cheery tone.

"Ya so," Jazz replied as he refused to look at the mech as he nibbled on the energon goodie.

"You're really good at it but why weren't you there last weekend," the mech said in a confused tone.

"I was held up from cleaning my house and tending to my crystals," Jazz replied as he slowly looked up at the mech. The mech had a similar paint job and Jazz recognized him. He was the bot that always sat in the back of the club that drank low grade. In that sense Jazz seemed to relax a little bit. "And by the time I was finished it was too late to go out," he said with a small smile.

"Ah that must be hard," the mech replied, "I'm Prowl by the way."

"Jazz," he replied as he looked the mech a one over.

"Nice to meet you," Prowl said as he held out his hand and Jazz shook it. "So you like crystals?"

"Ya and I have some really rare ones that my sire found when he went out on his travels around Cybertron," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Well I think the castle gardens have many rare types of crystals," Prowl replied with a smile of his own.

"Wow that must be so cool."

"It is, would you like to see some of them," Prowl asked as he gestured to a hallway leading off into a different area of the castle.

"That would be cool but won't we get caught," Jazz asked as Prowl started to lead him down the hallway.

"I don't think that that would be a problem," Prowl replied with a smirk.

Jazz was lead to the center of the garden by Prowl on different winding paths. Jazz was amazed by the sheer size of some of the crystals that grew in the area. He looked over to the fountain that was made from all different types of crystals that glowed in the night.

"Wow this is amazing," Jazz whispered to himself.

"That it is," Prowl replied as he pulled the mech close to his frame.

"I wonder how they got them to grow this large," Jazz said was he was oblivious to the mech holding him close.

"Time and patients," Prowl replied as Jazz looked down to the decorated paths.

"This is so cool," Jazz said as his visor fell off. "Ops," he said as he when to pick it back up.

_:Jazz there leaving: _Sunstreaker said over a com. Link channel.

_:Stall them I need time to get back home:_ Jazz replied back as he started to leave. "I have to leave something has come up," Jazz said to Prowl as he ran off down the path leaving the mech confused.

_:On it:_ came the replied from his friend.

Jazz ran back to the main room that the party was in and slowed to a quick pace next to the walls. Once he was out side he broke out back into a run to his home. Once he got home he had to quickly dull his paint back down to not be unsuspected by his family. He had to get off all of the little things Sunstreaker had put on his frame and that was when he had forgot that he left his new visor on the ground at the castle. When he had finally finished they had walked into the door and Jazz had went up into his room. He could hear their laughter as well as footsteps coming up the steps and he quickly laid down in his bed facing away from the door.

In the morning Jazz got up early, finished his choirs, put his old visor on, feed the animals, and now tending to his garden. He was happy that the crystals were growing nicely and that he had time to take care of them. It was a nice morning over all but that was until Tracks and star came outside. Jazz looked up to see them standing nearby.

"What's up," Jazz asked as he stood up.

"Nothing much," Tracks replied as he picked up a small shovel. "Anything with you?"

"Not really," Jazz replied a little confused until Tracks slammed the end of the shovel into a cluster of crystals. "Hay what are you doing," Jazz shouted as he stood up.

Tracks only looked at him as he continued to destroy the crystals in the garden and Jazz quickly tackled him to the ground trying to save the remaining crystals. The two of them started to fight as there was a soft knocking at the front door. When Star when to get the door she was surprised to see the prince and the twins standing behind him. Jazz had gotten pined to the ground but he we doing more damage than Tracks were doing to him. With a sharp yell from Star for them to stop they both looked up to see the new gests standing at the door way. Jazz seeing a good moment to strike he punched Tracks in the stomach hard and pushed him off. With another yell from Star the two of them stopped and stood up with their heads down but Jazz kept a smirk on his lips.

"Sorry for my creations none respectful nature," Star began but was interrupted but Sunstreaker.

"Shut up Star we don't care."

"Ya," Sideswipe put in not really helping anything and his brother glared at him.

"I wish to take Jazz for a moment of time," Prowl butted in.

"Why," Tracks asked as he tried to brush the dirt off.

"Personal reasons," Prowl replied in a commanding tone.

"Ok," Star said as the twins escorted Jazz and Prowl out of the small house. They walked for a little while until they came to a small pound and the twins wondered off somewhere as Prowl and Jazz talked.

"So what's this about," Jazz asked not really knowing what was going on.

"Well you left the party the party pretty abruptly and forgot your visor," Prowl replied as he held out the small device but Jazz could sense something was off.

"Ok," Jazz said as he took the visor from the taller mech, "and?"

"And," Prowl tried to think of a way to say something, "and I like…"

Jazz knowing what the mech was trying to get at asked, "Me?"

"Yes," Prowl replied as he looked down at the ground.

"Well," Jazz said in a happy mood, "I like you to," and Prowl looked up with a small smile.

"And there's another thing," Prowl said as he looked at Jazz's old visor.

"What," Jazz asked with a smile.

"Will you do me the honor of bonding with me," Jazz stared blankly at Prowl for a long while until Jazz looked like he was about to crash. "Are you ok?"

"What? Ya," Jazz replied as he tried to think, "And I don't know about the bonding thing."

"I know it's a bit early to ask that but my sire is pressuring me into doing so," Prowl replied with a shrug. "See if…"

"You're the prince," Jazz stated as he finally put things together.

"Ya," Prowl replied, "So what do you say?"

"Hmm… ok but can I get some of my things from my home," Jazz asked as he looked down to the ground.

"Yes," Prowl replied with a kind smile and pulled Jazz into a hug.

Two weeks later the two of them were legally bonded but not bonded by their sparks. Prowl insisted that they take it slow until they felt like they were ready to do so. And that's what they did. Jazz ended up liking Prowl more than he thought anyone could love anyone. They ended up having a few sparklings of their own and the kingdom flourished.


End file.
